Cousins? Confused much?
by DramaQueen4eva
Summary: Ummm ... Cordelia finds out her family isn't as simple as it seems ... envoles a journey of self discovery and a rather large road trip ... To find out more read away:
1. Chapter 1

_**Cousins? Confused much?**_

Disclaimer:- If I owned this stuff would I be trying to figure out how the heck I'm going to be able to afford Uni fee's next year? I don't think so ….. in other words don't sue …. I may not have money but I do have a lawyer MWAHAHAHA (cough) cousin (cough)

Author Note:- I have no idea where in either series this fits …. Or what Cordy's mums name is …. Or James's family situation …. If I've stolen this from you I apologize if not feel free to use it and give credit where credit is due (that means to me!)

Babette watched her daughters face as the news sank in … she Babette de Beer Chase had been adopted at birth by the de Beer's, her birth parents were dead, as was her twin brother whom they had kept …. All that was left of the family was a teenage boy over in England somewhere ….

Cordy was more than slightly surprised …. More than slightly anything infact …. Three days …. that's how long it was since she was bought out of the coma by the PTB …. Naturally to help Angel stop an apocalypse …. Only to discover the B-word was back in a major way …back in Angel's life and leaving no room for her in it …. But that was to be expected, he had shanshu'd after all …. Spike and Dawn had the vision thing covered …. There was no place for her in their lives …. So she'd put on a brave face …. Said her good bye's and gone back to her parents …. That was probably her first big mistake in a long time , a very long time considering the comatose thing after all … she gets to their new huge house/mansion and her mother drops this bombshell …

There really is a first time for everything Babette decided …. As the one and only Cordelia Chase had no words or this situation …. Her mouth just flapped open and closed, open and closed … Babette waited for Cordy's Queen C attitude to kick in and her to say something along the lines of 'Whatever …. Can I borrow Daddy's credit card and go shopping now?' 

…. But it never came instead Cordy closed her mouth nodded to herself and said "Well it's a good thing I didn't unpack cos it looks like I'm going to England, can you get Daddy to book me on the next flight direct Mummy because I've a cousin to save" as she walked out of the room, pausing only in the doorway to add, "oh and can Daddy organize me a new set of credit cards before I go? I'll need to redo my wardrobe once I get settled there seeing as I'm not coming back in the near future". It was now Babette's turn to be speechless as her daughter gave her the mega watt smile and said "Thanks … I knew I could count on you Mummy dearest."

Cordelia sighed to herself as she boarded the aircraft … it had taken a week for her Daddy to get her new credit cards and then a one-way ticket direct to London. And she still didn't have a clue where her cousin was, or who he was living with …. You could only get so much information about the English from America …. And it was by no way enough, hopefully once she got to England the blooming PTB would do something useful for a change and message her about the where abouts of her cousin …. Instead of more big bads and demon dudes …. For Christ's sake …. She'd been fighting the good fight since she was sixteen …. That meant five years (I assume you can all count … do the math's) and her reward was what? No soul mate …. Just a half demonness …. A hell-ova-lot of ruined cloths and shoes …. No nights off …. A vampire for a boss who said you were his best friend then drops you after you've been in a coma for ages for him because he's back with his ex who happens to hate you and not be able to see you've changed since high school …. Ok Queen C …. You keep thinking like that and you'll not only cry and ruin your make-up you'll out brood brood-boy….

After taking a deep breath Cordelia sat back and waited for the plane to get to London ….. she'd deal with finding her cousin once they were actually in the same time zone.

Okay that's all for now folks … but as I wait anxiously await my OP and enrolment pack for Uni I fully intend to write more … which I will post as I go …. Same deal as always … you review mine and are logged in at the time I'll return the favour and review any of yours that are in a category I know ….

Luv as always

DramaQueen4eva


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: me no own ... you no sue

Thanks every1 who reveiwed ... I luv u ... u know who u r!

As Cordelia stepped out of the London airport into the rain, thinking only of finding a cab and getting out of the rain before it completely ruined her hair she was struck by a vision. In which she saw herself getting not into just any of the cabs but into the black one with the little flags, and asking the driver to take her to the best hotel he knew of in London. Shaking herself slightly to get rid of the image from before her eyes, she wandered of looking for said cab to follow through on the vision. Cordelia was rather peeved and wet by the time she reached the 'special' cab, which naturally had to be the last cab in the rank. Muttering curses mainly directed at the PTB and the rain, she climbed into the cab and demanded that the driver took her to the best hotel in London NOW!

Upon arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Cordelia started cursing the PTB anew, this was soooo beyond obviously some magical or demonic communities hotel and that just sucked … sighing she turned to her driver and said "Look dude, I don't know what money you expect me to use but I have some cash with me that you will have to get converted into your currency, I'm tired, peeved (yes I will state the obvious if I feel like it) and have spent the last five years fighting demons and other yicky things that go bump in the night and desperately hoping that this hotel takes credit cards," pausing to breathe Cordelia was shocked to find her rant interrupted by the driver "I don't know who you think you are but this is the best wizarding hotel in London, go and whine to someone who cares, and that will be £25 thank you very much."

Cordelia found herself once again opening and closing her mouth with out anything coming out before mutely handing the man his money. Still rather shocked Cordelia lugged (oh I love that word!) her luggage into the shabby little establishment. Upon entering Cordelia dropped her junk in the entry and stalked up to the bar tender before icily inquiring (well demanding really …. ) a room for at least a week as she didn't know how long her business in London would take ….

Tom the bartender/innkeeper/great people person smiled at the young woman before inquiring as to her preferred method of payment … only to be asked where the nearest bank was and she would go organize something … Tom shook his head and told the girl not to worry, he would have someone show her in the morning, but till then she should have something to eat and then she would be shown to her room.

the next morning

Cordelia growled to herself as she tossed and turned trying desperately to get back to sleep but with no such luck, her dreams were haunted by images of a child being shut in a cupboard where said child lived. Giving up on sleep and once more cursing the PTB in rather colourful language (eg. Evil stupid gits, insufferable prats, demon dudes, bloody powers etc.) Cordelia dragged herself out of bed and showered and got ready to face the day, all the while wondering if maybe, just maybe the child she was seeing was her cousin. That thought haunted her as she dressed in a pair of black denim flared jeans (low rise hipster, tight to the knee then wide flare) and fitted tee with "Blondes have more fun BUT Brunettes can read" written on it in sparkly silver lettering (the swirly fancy sort). Before applying mascara, eyeliner, lipgloss and a little silver shimmer dust, grabbing her black denim bag, slipping on her black 'Diana Ferrari' stilettos (my fave pair of shoes of this second) and heading downstairs for some coffee and directions not only to the bank but also to the place where she could find out about her mystery cousin.

(Change to Harry's pov)

Harry was at the Leaky Cauldron because he was now of age and no longer had to stay at the Dursley's (evil ugly gits). He was just starting his full English breakfast (whatever that is) as a gorgeous young brunette came into the room, and Harry for reasons he couldn't explain was drawn towards her (he was just staring, also note he merely accepted she was gorgeous doesn't mean he actually was thinking creepy uncousinly acceptable thoughts (geez perverts)). She walked up to Tom at the bar before ordering a coffee (decaf (when you drank as much coffee as the A.I. people did you learnt about the benefits of decaf the hard way), one sugar and cream) her long dark hair swinging across her back with every step. Tom returned to the girl with her steaming coffee and she smiled before taking a sip and seating herself at one of the many empty barstools. Then she struck up a conversation with Tom that was much to quiet for Harry to hear, but still he couldn't tear himself away, though his breakfast was getting cooler by the second. After finishing talking to the mystery girl, Tom started walking over in Harry's direction. 'Oh no, had Tom noticed him staring?' Harry quickly began to scoff down his now stone cold breakfast just finishing it as Tom reached him.

Tom smiled down at Harry and asked, "Would you mind escorting Ms Chase to Gringotts and then to Slade St (it comes off Diagon Alley, just like Knockturn Alley does, except it is where all the Ministry and information centers are eg. Library, P.I., finding off unknown relatives etc) seeing how y ou were complaining of having nothing to do yesterday Mr Potter?" Harry could only nod mutely before rising and heading over towards the mystery girl – Ms Chase.

Dun dun dun …… sorry folks that's my best attempt at a cliffy …. Hope you enjoyed same deal as usual …. You review mine and I'll review yours if I know the category …. Sorry it took so long …. My muse ran away and I got banned from the computer .. Oh well

Luv ya all

DramaQueen4eva


End file.
